


when the unseen is found

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [5]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Camping, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Minor Injuries, My favourite boys, One Shot, Road Trips, Sunsets, it's just cute okay, they're best friends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: "Dream, stop hiding and come home!" Another voice yelled, "Come back or George will become the leader of the Dream Team!""What?! No way, I can't hold that responsibility!""Sure you can, Georgie." Sapnap exclaimed, "You have all the traits that Dream has... apart from the IQ."--Dream, George, and Sapnap are on a road trip, and then they have to pull over because Sapnap needs a wee. Dream leaves the van for a stroll and gets into some trouble.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: block men go brrrrr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	when the unseen is found

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older work of mine but i still quite like it
> 
> i made some changes to it because there were some grammatical errors :]
> 
> used to be titled "tumbling"

Gentle snores drifted through the truck as Dream fiddled with the radio channels, trying to find one playing soft jazz. Static crackled out the speakers until the sound of a sweet saxophone melody filled the vehicle. He glanced over to George's sleeping figure in the passenger seat, his head was supported by Sapnap's hoodie which had been placed there earlier by Sapnap when George was drifting off. Although the man was sleeping, Dream was sure that he saw a small smile form on George's lips once the saxophone started playing. Jazz is his favourite genre after all.

Sapnap shifted in the back seat. "How far now until we get to the next station? I think I'm gonna piss myself."

Dream turned back to focus on the long stretch of road. They were driving West towards the third state on their fourteen-state list: Arizona. They had been hiking in Oregon a few days prior, and then spent some time in California to surf and jet ski. The surfing really took George out, he had never done it before, so he didn't leave the water unless he was hungry. Despite being the oldest, he was certainly the youngest at heart.

"Maybe another twenty minutes," Dream sighed, "if you can't hold on then I can always pull over?"

Sapnap groaned. "If there's no one else around, then sure. I don't want to be giving random people a free show."

Dream let out a chuckle, shaking his head. He let his eyes wander across the horizon which was splashed with purple and orange hues. Although he was with two idiots, he would never want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. They were the Dream Team for a reason: they did everything together. He was the luckiest man in the world to have two of the greatest friends, and he was adamant on never letting them go. They were going to spend the rest of their lives travelling, adventuring, and making lasting memories together - Dream was sure of it. His life with George and Sapnap has already been so rewarding and exhilarating, Dream knew that there were only good times ahead.

"Okay, no! Dream you gotta pull over," Sapnap cried, hastily unbuckling his seat belt.

Dream snorted but indicated to pull over. The truck slowed to a stop next to some bushes and a small dirt path that led down the brow of the hill. Sapnap let out a grunt as he opened the door and tumbled onto the ground, before picking himself up and running behind some bushes.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Dream switched off the engine but kept the radio on. He thought he'd go for a little stroll around the area but didn't want to leave George alone in silence. With his hands stuffed into his sweatpants, he meandered towards the small dirt path between the bushes. Before continuing the descent, Dream surveyed the area, looking for anything special. With nothing meeting the eye, he shrugged his shoulders and wandered down the path.

He couldn't see much; just bushes, shrubs and rocks, but he kept going. The sunset that he was admiring a few minutes before was now drifting away, in its place were thousands of stars and a magnificent half-moon. Dream slowly spun around whilst walking, gazing at the sky above with a grin.

"Wha- aaAAH!"

Suddenly Dream was airborne. He reached his hands out to grab what he could to save himself, but to no avail. "OUCH!" Dream landed on his side, almost crashing his head against a jagged rock. Thinking it was over, he tried to get up, only for him to slide down a hill.

"SAPNAP?!" Dream screamed, "SAPNAP HELP ME!"

It was like he was in an avalanche: he was surrounded with dirt and rocks, sliding down with him. His body tumbled and turned, colliding with all sorts of debris that joined him in the mini avalanche. The sliding seemed to last for ages, but he kept grabbing onto anything that could save him.

Suddenly, Dream crashed at the bottom of the hill.

He immediately sat up to examine himself. He was covered in mud and dust, but otherwise okay. His hoodie was ripped at the shoulder, and his sneakers were scuffed. Dream examined his hands, which were sporting many cuts and bruises. A drop of liquid splashed onto his fingers, and, gingerly raising his left hand to his cheek, he discovered a large gash that was seeping with blood. The cut wasn't deep but needed medical attention.

"Shit," Dream scorned. How could he let himself get so distracted by the sky to trip over an exposed root? He could've seriously injured himself, which would have cost the whole road trip.

Dream brushed his hands together before picking himself up, dusting himself off to make it seem like he didn't just plummet 20 feet down a hill. Of course, his cheek would be a dead giveaway, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Dream lifted his head up to look at the hill he fell down. It would be difficult for him to get back up there with nothing to hold on to - it was very steep. Before attempting the harsh climb, Dream scanned the area in which he fell. He could still only see bushes and rocks, until his gaze landed upon a beautiful lake. Dream's mouth hung open.

It was about 45 feet away, shimmering in the starlight. Just to the right of it was a small area of beach that could easily fit their three-man tent. The lake was surrounded by various trees and bushes - it was by chance that Dream had seen it, and he couldn't believe it.

"It seriously cost me a bleeding cheek and ruined clothes for this?" Dream muttered to himself, "worth it, I guess."

He turned back towards the hill so he could tell his friends about the discovery and their new camping area for the night when his eyes caught something else.

"You have got to be kidding me."

There, just to his left, was a set of steps that led to the top of the hill he fell down. Dream couldn't do anything else other than stare in shock.

Dumbfounded; one minute later, Dream was climbing the steps towards his friends. There were 68 in total. He had counted. "I'm never going to live this down," he whimpered.

"Dream?" A voice called out, "Dream, where are you?" Dream didn't have any energy to reply.

"Dream, stop hiding and come home!" Another voice yelled, "Come back or George will become the leader of the Dream Team!"

"What?! No way, I can't hold that responsibility!"

"Sure you can, Georgie." Sapnap exclaimed, "You have all the traits that Dream has... apart from the IQ."

As Dream climbed the last few steps, he saw George and Sapnap scuffling in the dirt. They were engaged in some kind of fight, but Dream wasn't entirely sure whether it was serious or playful. Either way, Dream had experienced enough of their fighting to know that one of them will most likely get hurt.

"Guys," Dream coughed. The boys continued to brawl, not knowing that their best friend had returned. Dream rolled his eyes, thinking about how ironic it was that one minute they were looking for him, and the next minute they were fighting - completely forgetting that Dream was missing a few minutes before.

Dream cleared his throat, "Hey- Guys," he shouted.

His calls still had no effect on the contesting boys. George had just made a quick jab to Sapnap's crotch, which was rewarded with a terrified screeching noise which closely resembled the sound of which a velociraptor would make.

Dream glared at the cloud of dust that was obscuring the two men from view. He was putting his bets on George to come out of the fight with the win, but he had to stop the brawl before it escalated.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath: "SAPNAP! GEORGE! WOULD YOU CHILL FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE?"

Once Dream unclasped his hands, he was met with a humorous sight.

George was face down in the dirt in a helpless position. Sapnap was sitting on George's back and had him in a chokehold. Both heads had snapped to Dream in a millisecond, and both were sporting very different facial expressions.

George was looking sheepish, but his eyes were glimmering with mischief despite being in such a compromising position. Sapnap was nothing other than smug. A massive smirk was planted on his face, his eyebrows raised questionably, as if Dream had interrupted him giving the finishing blow to his opponent.

Dream looked at the two of them, mid-tussle. Idiots, he thought.

George squinted at Dream's face before concern flashed over his features, "What the hell happened to you?"

Dream ignored his question. "George I had my bets on you. Why do you have to disappoint me like this?" He gestured to the smaller man's position underneath Sapnap.

A taunting laugh escaped Sapnap's lips, "It wasn't that hard you know." He flashed Dream a cheeky grin before continuing in a teasing tone, "Georgie's small and frail so he's easier to defeat."

Not a second passed before Sapnap was flying over George's head. He landed with a thump at George's feet, who had flipped Sapnap off his back.

Dream rubbed his eyes, thinking that they were deceiving him. Sapnap rushed to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at George, who was now sporting a wide smirk. "What the- How? Why did you-" Sapnap let out an exasperated sigh, "What the hell, George."

"I was waiting for the right moment," George winked at Sapnap and turned to Dream, "Now, where the hell did you go and what have you done to your cheek?"

"Yeah, about that..." Dream started, sheepishly scratching his neck.

George looked him up and down, "scratch that. What have you done to your whole body?!"

Suddenly, Sapnap appeared at George's side and joined him, giving Dream a once over. "Did you see any coyotes? I want one.” Dream and George glared at Sapnap, who immediately held up his hands. "Okay, okay, Jesus. Injured best friend. Priorities. I get it."

George frowned at him for a few seconds more, then turned back to face Dream. He took a step closer towards the taller man and, lifting onto his tip toes, gently pushed Dream's head to the side so he could get a better look at the gash. It looked deep, and about five centimetres long: "Definitely needs dealing with," he thought to himself. He stepped back, glancing at Sapnap, who was now looking between George and Dream with concern etched onto his face.

Dream opened his mouth to explain his injury but was cut off by Sapnap: "I'll go and get the first aid kit." He turned on his heel and jogged towards the truck, but abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Slowly turning around, he sent a nervous smile to Dream. "You wouldn't happen to still have the keys on you?"

Dream frantically slapped his whole body in an attempt to find the keys - surely, he didn't drop them? "I don't think-"

He was cut off again when George threw the keys at Sapnap, narrowly missing his face. Sapnap gave him a quick nod and ran off. Dream immediately stopped patting himself down and sent a menacing glare in George's direction, "why do you always wait until the last moment to do stuff?"

"Because it's funny."

"No, it's annoying."

"Shut up and explain where you disappeared to," George sighed, running his hand down his face. It was pretty late, and George was exhausted despite having a nap in the car.

"Well I found a really nice lake and an area for us to set up for the night," Dream grinned, "I may have also tripped over a loose root whilst admiring the sky and slipped down the side of a hill but that doesn't matter, I'm fine! Let's go get the tent!" He tried to walk after Sapnap, but George grabbed him by his hood and pulled him back to where he was standing before. 

"Yeah, I don't think so. You need to get cleaned up."

"No, George. I'm fine, I promise," Dream drawled out, crossing his arms, and boring his eyes into George's as if to prove a point.

George raised his eyebrows, "if we don't do anything it'll get infected, and I won't be paying the hospital bill."

Dream didn't say anything more and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Hey guys, I found it!" Emerging from the bushes, Sapnap appeared carrying a small first aid kit. "Hopefully, there's something useful in here." He looked around the small clearing, before grabbing Dream by his shoulder and leading him towards a rock. Sapnap pushed Dream down to sit on the rock and crouched down in front of him. Balancing the first aid kit on his knee, Sapnap dove into the various items in the bag - occasionally tossing some useless stuff on to the floor, much to George's displeasure.

Finally, Sapnap pulled out some antiseptic wipes and cream. Dream reached out to take the items from him, but Sapnap retracted his hands into his chest.

"Sapnap, I can do it myself," Dream murmured, swiping at Sapnap's closed hands.

Sapnap tsked at him and shook his head: "No you can't. You can't even see what you're doing, we don't have a mirror."

"I have my phone!" Dream protested, reaching down to the pocket of his sweatpants to grab his phone.

Without looking up from the pile of dirt that he had scraped together using his feet, George called out, "For God's sake Dream. Just let him help you."

Dream grunted in response, relaxing his tense muscles, and letting Sapnap clean up his wound.

"Your breath stinks."

"Fuck off, pissbaby."

"Would you two ladies settle down for once?" George cried, "I can't catch a break with you."

"And what do you have to say about attacking Sapnap earlier?"

"No comment."

  
  


—+—

  
  


Almost an hour and multiple petty squabbles later, Dream was sitting in the tent entrance watching George and Sapnap mess around in the water. After he had his wound cleaned up, he took the two boys to the lake and clearing that he found - making sure to use the steps this time. As he predicted, Dream went under fire for falling down the hill and not using the steps.

Upon entering the area of the beach before the lake, Sapnap had dropped the tent bag that he was carrying in shock. Although they couldn't see much in the night, they could hear the soft sound of waves splashing against the supporting beams of a boardwalk that led into the water. If you strained your eyes enough, you could just about see a small island littered with towering trees in the centre of the lake. George wanted to go and explore the island, but Dream figured that it would be safer to do so in the daylight since they would have to swim to it. Beyond the island were silhouettes of magnificent mountains of dust and shrub - a stark contrast to the lush clearing before it. The night sky stayed clear and bright, only a cool gentle breeze disturbed the serenity of the piece of world that the boys had discovered.

They soon set to work on setting up camp for the night; once finished, Sapnap and George decided to go swimming before they went to sleep, leaving Dream to rest in front of the campfire.

Dream was still admiring the clearing that he had "stumbled" upon. From where he sat, he could see the boardwalk, the island, and the mountains. And the idiots he calls his friends. It was like a painting. Dream could take out a canvas right now and paint the most beautiful piece he had ever seen. Unfortunately, he lacked such skill, having to settle with taking a picture via his phone.

George and Sapnap were soon enveloped in one of their famous scraps, battling in the water. Dream chuckled to himself, shaking his head and looking down at his hands. He had since cleaned the dirt from his hands, letting the blood and mud wash away in the water at the end of the boardwalk 45-minutes earlier. The gash on his cheek stung every time the skin around it moved - smiling and talking pained him, but Dream wasn't too bothered by it.

Sapnap had joined him at the time, standing quietly behind Dream. Once Dream had stood back up, Sapnap asked him if he was okay. The two men stood in silence for a moment, facing out towards the vast mountains in the distance. Dream turned around to give Sapnap a painful lopsided grin, "I'm always okay when I'm with you two."

What he said was true. Dream felt the safest with George and Sapnap: he could get through anything if he had his two best friends by his side.

He lifted his head back up, looking upon two silhouettes tussling in the water. Wincing slightly, a smile graced his face, his eyes lighting up with admiration and affection.

Dream would always sacrifice himself if it meant that his friends could be comfortable - even if it's by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this back in the summer, and while this is still kinda good, im really happy with how much i've improved since :D
> 
> feel free to check out my other fics!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
